Inconsequential
by DreadPirateRoberts
Summary: Tonks get's Remus to see that she just doesn't care. From Remus' POV.


**A/N: This story is inspired by a piece of Fan-art by the artist Noody. ****I will write a companion piece, but from the point of view of Tonk****s**** Reviews are much appreciated.**

How could she bring it up at a time like this? Dumbledore was dead, Bill Weasley mauled by Greyback, and she wanted to discuss the points which he had explained time and time again. Damn the whole situation, damn Snape for taking Dumbledore away and damn the rest of the order for refusing to accept his valid reasons and siding with Nymphadora.

He had long since left the hospital wing, and was now pacing up and down in a vacant room located somewhere in the Gryffindor tower. "There's going to be a hole in the carpet soon" the mirror remarked from behind him, his reflection giving him a disapproving glance. Once again he was hiding from the world. Or more importantly hiding from a currently brown haired Metamorphmagus, who seemed intent on pursuing him. Good job she had no knowledge of the Marauders map.

Dropping down onto the edge of the bed he reached up, burying his face in his hands as the tears fell thick and fast. How could he be dead? The one wizard who was seemingly invulnerable. A man, who Remus knew, respected and loved. No scratch that. A man, who everybody knew, respected and loved. The man who had taken a chance on Remus by letting him attend Hogwarts and by giving him a teaching position when he had needed it.

Moving his head back upright, he pulled his sleeve over his hand before using it to brush the tears away. Why was he crying? Dumbledore would not want him to be sad; he liked everybody to be happy. After all he Dumbledore had once told him that he wasn't scared of dying, on the contrary he was rather looking forward to it. Happy, that's what Remus needed to be, what he would be. Just as long as that happiness didn't include a potentially dangerous relationship with one Nymphadora Tonks.

Absorbed in his thoughts, he did not hear the door creak open, nor did he hear the lamp as it smashed across the floor, but what he did hear were the words that followed. "Damn, sorry" the voice exclaimed, familiar words that he had heard thousands of times, said by a voice he had not and would never forget.

So she had finally tracked him down. "Hello Nyphadora" he greeted, eyes fixed on the floor. He wouldn't, no he couldn't look at her, especially after the events earlier. Not a word was said in reply, instead he felt the bed shift next to him as another figure sat next to him. "Remus, I'm not going to apologize for what I said" her voice rang out, "I know it was the wrong thing to say, but Merlin your being so difficult about this. Everybody thinks so." Not what he wanted to hear.

Standing up from the bed, he strode over towards the desk perching himself on the edge. "Please, we've been through this" he replied, his tone deflated and pleading. He couldn't keep going through this with her, he just couldn't, and it hurt him probably twice as much as it hurt her. "No Remus, evidently we haven't, you're not listening to me" she said her voice rising with every word, before she shouted out "I don't care."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. As much as he didn't want to do this again, he had to. "I'm too dangerous, for Merlin's sake I'm a werewolf." He reply was the same one he had heard before, and like before it would not make him give in, "In case you hadn't noticed I'm an Auror. Were trained to deal with dangerous situation, and you are hardly dangerous." He knew that her job was a dangerous one, possibly made even more dangerous by the war in which they both fought. He could not, would not make it any worse for her, so he moved onto his second argument. "I'm too poor" was what came out of his mouth, tugging at his torn and tattered clothes to make his point. Glancing at her he let out another sigh because, as expected the look on her face screamed don't care. "I make enough money for both of us Remus," her answer was short and to the point. There was no reason for him to keep arguing this point she he moved on to the final reason why they could not be together, "I'm too old." He was almost 13 years older than her, which was quite a considerable age gap. People would think him a cradle snatcher, a pervert.

Her next move shocked him into silence, for in front of his eyes she morphed her young beautiful figure into that of a still beautiful older woman. How had she done it, he wondered, after all wasn't she having trouble with her changes. "There, is it better like this" she remarked.

Remus wasn't sure what did it, whether it was Nyphadora's stubbornness, her transformation just now, his realisation that to be happy he needed Nyphadora, or a combination of them all, but when he opened his eyes his lips were pressed against hers, his hands tangled in her now bright pink hair, and she was kissing him back. Remus finally felt happiness, a feeling that he had not had since Sirius had died. Suddenly all off his reasons made no sense, they had become inconsequential.


End file.
